


The History Here

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Historically accurate according to the first website in my google search, M/M, Nicky is petty, Post-Canon, Silent Conversations, car ride discussions, discussion of medieval Italian rivalries, nile isn’t in on the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “So, what’s in Venice anyway?” Nile was saying. “I mean, aside from canals.”“Nothing,” Nicky said, giving no indication that he was kidding. “It’s a garbage city.”Joe and Andy laughed as Nile raised a brow.“You can take the Italian out of Italy, but you can’t make him less of a snob,” Andy said conspiratorially.Nicky crossed his arms. “Doesn’t make me wrong.”
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 27
Kudos: 383





	The History Here

Joe sat in the front seat like he usually did. He’d claimed that seat back when automobiles were first becoming popular and rarely gave it up unless they were in danger.

Nicky didn’t mind this. He liked the backseat, liked the view, liked the conversations with... well, it was Nile that sat next to him now.

“Where are we going?” Nile asked.

“South,” Andy said from the driver’s seat.

“Yes, but south where?”

“Italy,” Nicky said, pressing a foot to the back of Andy’s chair. “We have a safe house in Venice that will be good for a couple of days, then we need to figure out our next move.”

“I have our next job lined up,” Andy corrected. “But I figure you three could use a few days rest.”

None of them corrected her, suggested that they were not the ones most in need of rest.

Joe turned his head as Nile questioned Andy more, meeting Nicky’s glance. They had had nearly a millennia to perfect silent communication, to learn to read each other’s tiny expressions.

Joe was worried, his face said. He worried about Andy, and he worried about Booker, and he worried about the kidnapping that was only a few months behind them. He worried about Nicky, but he always did that.

Nicky gave him a small smile, one no one else would ever recognize, as he directed his eyes around the car.

Look at what we have, he tried to say. Look at us now. Right now, everything is okay.

Joe seemed to get the message, nodding slowly, then turning back to face forwards.

“So, what’s in Venice anyway?” Nile was saying. “I mean, aside from canals.”

“Nothing,” Nicky said, giving no indication that he was kidding. “It’s a garbage city.”

Joe and Andy laughed as Nile raised a brow.

“You can take the Italian out of Italy, but you can’t make him less of a snob,” Andy said conspiratorially.

Nicky crossed his arms. “Doesn’t make me wrong.”

“Is this Andy’s safe house?” Nile asked. “Is it a cave only accessible by swimming through a canal or something?”

“No, it’s ours,” Joe said, shooting Nicky a glance.

“So,” she said, “why do you have a house there if you hate it so much?”

Nicky kept a perfect straight face. “Oh, it’s gorgeous there.”

Nile didn’t look amused as the rest of them laughed. “See, it’s not so fun when you’re not in on the joke.”

“In my defense, Nile,” Nicky smiled, “I did hate Venice for several hundred years.“

“How come?” She settled back, clearly expecting a story.

“Oh, because they were at war with Genoa on and off for two hundred years.”

“Wait a minute,” she held up a hand, “is this basically the equivalent of hating a city because of a football rivalry?”

“With more blood and guts, yeah,” Joe said.

“They almost destroyed Genoa,” Nicky argued.

“Meaning Genoa went bankrupt funding the war,” Andy added. “And Venice was nearly bankrupted too.”

“Beyond the point.” Nicky met Joe’s eyes, the laughter there making his dramatic retelling of a long forgiven grudge worth every word.

“When did they both become a part of Italy?” Nile asked, her brow furrowed.

“1861,” Nicky said. “It was a bad year.”

“Start of the civil war,” she supplied easily.

“That too,” he shrugged.

Nile laughed this time. “Really though, what’s in Venice?”

“I must take you to the basilica,” he said. “It is breathtaking.”

“That was fun the day we went,” Andy said.

Nile frowned, clearly not expecting that from her.

Nicky scowled, pressing both feet to the back of her chair. “She’s not talking about seeing the basilica. She’s talking about how she threw me in the canal after we went.”

“It was a good day.” Andy grinned.

“I’ll buy some towels,” Joe offered.

Nicky met his gaze.

I love you, Joe’s glance said.

I’ll throw  _ you _ in the canal, Nicky’s said.

“Lots of towels.” Joe grinned.

“Any other places you guys hate?” Nile asked.

“England,” Nicky said instantly. “And one specific village in Sweden that might not still exist.”

“Anywhere cold,” Joe offered.

“Not really,” Andy considered. “Technically, I’m banished from Frankfurt though.”

“Wait, why?” Nile shot up.

“Not this again.” Joe groaned, but he met Nicky’s eyes.

We are here, Joe conveyed with a small smile. We are okay.

Nicky just closed his eyes. There was nothing else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what this fic was supposed to be about but honestly I like this better anyway


End file.
